1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in certain aspects, is directed to: systems and methods for in-situ manufacture and installation of non-metallic high-pressure composite pipe and pipe liners; to lined pipe and pipelines; to high-pressure pipe liners; to pipelines with liners and fiber optic sensors; to methods for lining pipe and pipe liners; in certain particular aspects, to continuous reinforced thermoplastic pipe liner intended for use as a stand alone pipe liner in the restoration of degraded pipelines; and to large diameter continuous length reinforced high-pressure thermoplastic pipe liners.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use continuous composite pipe to form piping systems without the time, effort, and expense of making multiple connections between joints of pipe. It is also known to line standard water or sewer lines, but when it comes to replacing high-pressure, gas, oil and industrial piping systems in more demanding, crowded or corrosive environments, often the pipe is dug up for lining.
A wide variety of pipe, pipe liners, systems and methods are known for lining, manufacture, transport, and installation of continuous non-metallic pipe; including, and not by way of limitation, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,160,409; 6,889,716; 6,357,485; 6,305,423; 6,286,557; 6,148,866; 6,065,400; 6,058,978; 5,828,003; 5,755,266; 5,072,622; 4,998,871; 4,985,196; 4,863,365; 4,384,595; 4,053,343; 4,000,759; 3,769,127; and 2,502,638. Pending patent applications co-owned with the present invention—U.S. Ser. Nos. 11/172,132 filed Jul. 1, 2005 and 11/033,962 filed 12 Jan. 2005—are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.